


long live the king

by mapshirtlou



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, he's the king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapshirtlou/pseuds/mapshirtlou





	long live the king

* * *

Poe Dameron is the king of the queers. I love my fearless leader. 


End file.
